


Handling Your Own Affairs

by KindaCrazy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaCrazy/pseuds/KindaCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a year, Dean Winchester has been your typical family man-- kind of. But when his brother mysteriously comes back from Hell, it awakens old feelings both boys have tried to suppress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling Your Own Affairs

_**Handling Your Own Affairs** _

* * *

 

"I'll be back in a few hours. Bye, Dean," Lisa smiles, dark hair cascading down her back as she leans forward to press's a kiss to her live-in boyfriend's lips.

The front door shuts behind her as she leaves, yoga bag in hand as she strides out to her car, Dean watching her through the window until she's out of sight.

It's quarter to eleven on a Tuesday, which means Lisa's got a yoga class until one.

Dean scrubs his hand over his face, exhaling heavily.

_She's gone_ , is all the text message says, but it conveys enough the sinful plan Dean has in mind.

Dean doesn't get a reply, but he isn't really planning on one as he reaches into the kitchen's refrigerator for a beer, popping the cap off and downing a swig.

It's been three days since Sam's come back-- or, since Sam told Dean he was back, at least. Sure, Dean was mildly scared at first, seeing Sam in the garage of his house with Lisa-- all old feelings resurfacing after a year of pushing them down and away--but now more than anything, he _needs_ his brother.

It's roughly ten minutes and a bottle of beer later that there's a knock at the front door, Dean's heart rate picking up speed.

Dean silently heads over to the door, pulling it back, revealing all six-foot-four-inches of gorgeous Sam, making Dean's heart catch in his chest.

Sam ducks through the door silently, closing it behind him before lunging for his brother, lips crashing down on Dean's.

For the first few minutes, it's mostly teeth and tongue, hands pawing at each other, familiarizing themselves again with old territory before Dean starts to shove at Sam's jacket.

"Off," Dean groans against Sam's mouth, helping his brother out of his clothes.

Sam is quickly stripped of his jacket and shirts, revealing his chiseled chest and arms for Dean's viewing pleasure, forcing a groan out of the older man's throat.

"Bedroom, now," Dean orders, leading Sam to the room he shares with Lisa-- the _bed_ he shares with her.

Sam shoves Dean toward the bed, the older hunter bouncing slightly before sliding upward to make room for Sam, grabbing the younger man by his hair to pull him back to Dean's lips.

Sam pins Dean's hands above his head, making Dean moan out, knowing what's about to happen and how much he's missed it over this past year.

"Don't move," Sam instructs, letting up on his hold on Dean's arms in favor of undressing his brother, starting with his worn-through t-shirt, yanking it up and over his head, tossing it to the side without a second thought.

Both men are now equally undressed-- and equally hard as diamonds in their jeans--but Sam is determined to move things along quickly, already pulling at the button and zipper on Dean's jeans. Dean's arms are still above his head, unmoving, eyes locked with Sam's, watching his little brother's pupils dilate with arousal.

In minutes, both Winchesters are down to their boxers, grinding against each other like horny teenagers, Dean fighting back yells of pleasure.

"How long do we have?" Sam asks, laying open-mouthed kisses down his brother's chest, making his way down to Dean's barely contained cock.

"L-Lisa gets h-home at one-e," Dean replies, out of breath, all blood in his upstairs brain seeming to have gone south. "Have hours."

"Good," Sam says, a wicked grin playing on his lips as he begins to suckle at the head of Dean's cock through his boxers.

"Want you so bad, baby boy," Dean groans, his hands both flying to tangle in Sam's hair.

"And you'll have me," Sam mumbles against his brother's groin, filthy promises laced in his voice.

Sam would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on like crazy to have his brother on Lisa's King-sized bed-- but then again, Dean would be lying too if he said it didn't make him want Sam all the more.

Sam peels back Dean's boxers, slipping them down to his ankles, letting Dean kick them off and onto the floor before dipping his head down to pass his tongue over the head of Dean's flushed cock. This time, Dean can't hold back his moans, one hand clawing at Sam's hair, the other tangled in the bedsheets.

"Sammy, please," Dean whimpers--although he'll deny it if you ask him, he totally does--wrenching Sam's head away from his crotch.

"All in good time, Dean," Sam says coolly, not letting on how badly he just wants to ram into Dean.

Sam looks up at Dean, his eyes boring into his brother's when he asks, "Lube?"

Dean reaches over to the bedside table, pulling out a little tube and tossing it to Sam. _Fucking finally_.

Sam coats three fingers generously, not wanting to hurt his brother who hasn't done this in over a year.

"Ready?" Sam asks, more so to hear Dean's throaty, already fucked-out voice than to actually ask for permission .

"Just fuck me already, asshole."

And on that note, Sam gently presses the tip of one finger to Dean's entrance, feeling the expected resistance his hole gives.

Dean's mouth falls open into a silent moan, his hips canting forward to shove Sam's finger in further.

"Jesus, Dean," Sam groans, finally starting to show how crazy this is making him.

Sam pumps his finger in and out a few times, his own cock throbbing inside his boxers, threatening to finish without him even being inside Dean.

"Another," Dean whimpers, reaching out for Sam's hard jaw to pull him up for a bruising kiss.

Dean lets a broken moan out, muffled by Sam's mouth when Sam adds a second finger, scissoring them, trying to stretch Dean out as much as possible to keep from hurting him when the main event comes along.

Dean's dick is steadily dribbling, creating a pool of pre-come on his stomach, but he can't bring himself to care because Sam's fingers inside him feels amazing.

"C'mon. Sammy, fuck me," Dean pleads when Sam finally adds his last finger, pumping them in and out until there's no resistance.

"Ready?" Sam asks again, and Dean nods an affirmative.

Sam pulls away from Dean reluctantly to slide his boxers off and slick up his already pretty slick hard-on.

"Spread 'em," Sam tells Dean, patting his thigh slightly.

Dean shakes his head, grinning wickedly when he sees Sam's eyebrow arch up in confusion. Before Sam went to hell, when he and Dean would have sex, it would usually be facing each other. That way Dean could watch Sam's face contort with pleasure when he comes, and vise versa. But not today. Only when one of them wanted it fast and deep and hard would one of them be on all fours, which is exactly how Dean positions himself.

"C'mon, Sammy, ain't got all day," Dean taunts, tossing his brother a look over his shoulder that is eerily similar to how he used to look when Dean was kicking Sam's ass in sparring as a kid.

Sam chokes back a near-whine at the sight; Dean on all fours, ass high in the air, back muscles rippling as he holds himself up.

Sam kneels up behind Dean, breathing in heavily before pressing the head of his cock to Dean's hole, feeling the loosened muscles give immediately.

" _Fuck_ ," Sam cusses, stilling himself for a moment.

Sam runs one of his hands down his brother's spine soothingly, resting it on the jut of his hip bone before starting to push in.

Sam hears Dean inhale sharply and he stops, worried that Dean's hurting.

"'M good," Dean assures him, wiggling to push himself down harder on Sam's dick.

Sam nods, not that Dean can see it, and inches in further, burying himself to the hilt inside his brother.

"God, Sammy, you get bigger? Fuck," Dean grits out, feeling like his body is being torn in two, despite having done this so many times before.

"D-Dean, so fucking tight," Sam moans, the words coming out breathy and tight as he draws back and thrusts into his brother again.

Both boys stop trying to talk, focusing only on the pleasure, letting Sam's thrusts be their guide.

Dean's always been loud during sex, and this time is no exception-- bitten off cusses and grunts and moans frequent Sam's ears, while the younger hunter tries to remain resolute, losing that battle helplessly.

Sam's thrusts pick up pace, shoving Dean closer and closer to the wall, the headboard of Lisa's bed slamming the wall with each one, the sound alone hurtling Sam closer to climax, Dean not far behind.

Sam manages another three thrusts before he's coming, a yell breaking out as he empties himself inside his brother.

At feeling Sam finish, Dean grips his cock in his hand, fisting himself a few times before he, too, is coming, splattering Lisa's comforter with come, knees finally giving out and dropping him to the bed, smearing his release all over his stomach.

Sam slowly pulls out of Dean, flopping down next to Dean, tossing an arm lazily over his back.

"Think you got enough energy for a round two?" Sam jokes, grinning from ear to ear when Dean looks pointedly at him.

"Dean! You still home?" A voice calls from the other side of the house, awakening Dean's senses immediately.

"Is that?"

Dean nods furiously, scrambling to get out of bed on wobbly legs and dresses himself while Sam does the same.

Once Dean is dressed to a presentable degree, he shoves the window in his and Lisa's bedroom open, hoping to blow out the heady smell of sex in the room, not even bothering to figure out if Sam is dressed before bolting out to the living room.

"Hey, Lis, why aren't you at yoga?" Dean asks, well aware of how sexed-out his voice sounds.

"One of my students got sick and projectile vomited all over my studio, we had to cancel class so the janitorial staff could clean it." Lisa frowns, saddened that her class had to be canceled, but happy that she now has the day to spend with Dean.

"What've you been doing since I left?" Lisa asks, an innocence in her voice that means she doesn't suspect Dean's adultery.

Just then, Sam stumbles into the room, looking good enough to eat to Dean, but perfectly normal to Lisa.

"Sam's here," Dean states the obvious, hoping his voice doesn't sound too far from normal.

"So I see," Lisa laughs lightly, a smile breaking out across her face. "Are you boys hungry, can I make you something before I go pick Ben up?"

"Nah, Lis, it's fine-- Sam and I got some stuff to take care of anyway. Go ahead," Dean assures her, kissing her cheek lightly.

Lisa nods, seemingly unconvinced that her boyfriend who lives off of steak, burgers and beer isn't hungry, but writes it off as tension since his brother's now back from Hell.

Lisa grabs her purse from the kitchen counter and smiles at the Winchesters before heading back out the front door.

"I gotta wash those sheets," Dean mumbles, partly out of guilt and partly because if Sam and Dean are going to continue this (which he'd totally be fine with), he's going to have to start carrying lots of quarters for the laundromat.

"Might be a good idea," Sam adds, heading off behind his brother toward the bedroom-- sex smell still heavy in the air.

"Dean-- don't feel guilty about this. Don't regret it. Please," Sam says quietly as Dean folds up the comforter from Lisa's bed and tosses it to the floor.

"I don't regret it, Sammy. She just deserves better, Ben too. I'm so mentally fucked up because I want _you_ , not Lisa. This apple-pie life is like a dream-- something that was forced on me that I didn't want. I did it for you. It was your damn dying wish. I want to hunt, I want to live off of money I hustle from people at pool, I want to fuck my baby brother stupid six ways to Sunday. So no, Sammy, I don't regret this," Dean gestures back and forth from himself to Sam. "I just wish I didn't have to hurt Lisa."

Dean tears the sheets off the bed and drops it into the pile with the comforter.

"You coming with me to wash these?" Dean asks, bundling the bed linens up in his arms.

Sam shakes his head.

"Wash those, talk to Lisa, call me tonight," Sam tells Dean, leaning over to press a tender kiss to his brother's lips.

* * *

 

"Wow, you sure got a lot done today," Lisa laughs, sprawling herself out on the bed that not ten hours before Dean was being pounded into by his baby brother.

"I had the day off, of course I did."

"Are you and Sam hunting something?" Lisa asks apprehensively as Dean slides into bed next to her, keeping his distance.

"Might be. Not sure yet," Dean lies, at the mention of Sam, remembering how he felt inside him earlier, his cock flushing slightly.

"Are you okay, Dean? Ever since Sam came back you've been-- distant, I guess," Lisa frowns, worry lines creasing her forehead.

"'M good, Lis," Dean lies again, inching closer to her and laying his hand on her stomach.

Dean leans forward, biting the bullet and kissing her gently, assuring her that he is indeed okay.

Dean surges forward, one hand cupping her cheek, the other slipping down to rest on her upper thigh as he lightly eases her down onto her back, him kneeling above her. "

Let's just... Not talk, Lis. Not tonight," Dean says, looking down at the dark haired woman.

And that night, Dean makes love to Lisa like he means it, her soft skin, smooth curves and perky breasts a parallel from Sam's calloused skin and hard muscles.

Once finished, Dean rolls onto his side, back to Lisa and buries his head on his pillow, one single tear sliding down his cheek.

_I'm sorry, Lisa._


End file.
